sasuke on some blind date
by velka
Summary: Sasuke is trying to pick up girls but it don't go so well so Gai and Kakashi are going to help him. SasukeXoc kakashiXoc later on itachiXoc
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke on some blind dates.

This time I have taken my time to make a story about Sasuke trying to pick up girls. And Gai and Kakashi are going to help him.

A VERY BIG NOTE! Sasuke is a lot older in this story. He is 17 and so are the others, like Naruto and Sakura and the rest of the other Genin's. But Kakashi has his same age (26) and Gai is also 26. I think… 

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in a bar and was treating his cheek because he didn't know how many thick ears he had got when he had tried to flirt with the girls. Yes, it's true. Sasuke hade tried to flirt with the girls in the bar! 

Because he had been sitting in his room and was over looking his life, when it just hit him! He was the only survivor in his clan, well… except his brother who had killed all of them. But! He was the only survivor! That meant that he would bring the further generation to this world. But you must be two to do that! And that means you must have a partner to do that! And the partner must be a girl!

He had been sitting in his room and tried to figure out.

"What do I want in that girl?" so he had made a list.

1: She must be a girl!

2: It should not be a girl that I know.

3: She must be in my age. (Maybe a year older or younger…)

4: …..

Well… it was all he had figured out for now. For about one hour...

So he had taken the list and went downtown. And he had found a bar where normal people went. Not like ninjas, but yes, there were some but none that he knew so that didn't really bother him. But his tries to pick up girls didn't really go so well that he had hoped. Because he had never done it before. He had tried to say like "hello there pretty girl." Or"what heaven did you fall from?" but the only respond that had been given to him were thick ears or "Go away!" And this couldn't the Uchiha handle. So he had taken a bottle of sake and sat down on a bar chair and started to drink.

He could not understand why the girls withstand him? He, who always had Sakura by his side. Well… not any more when she was together with Lee. And Ino had chosen Shikamaru. Perhaps Hinata? No. she was together with Naruto. Hadn't he a lot of fan girls? But it seems like they had got together with someone else.

He was all alone and started to drink away his sorrows.

**

* * *

**"Come here my eternal rival! We are going to a bar and we will see witch one can drink most of us! Like real men!" Gai said while he dragged Kakashi after him. 

"Gai… how many times must I tell you! We have already done that. And every time you get drunk and faint. And I have to drag you home." Kakashi said.

"HA! My eternal rival! You are just trying to confuse me! Me! Maito Gai never gets drunk! You are just trying to get away with it! Because you know that I will win!" Gai said and dragged Kakashi with him.

"And you never remember it…" Kakashi said to himself.

Gai was looking for the nearest bar and saw one to his happiness. He dragged Kakashi in and sat him down on a bar chair and ordered a big sake bottle.

"_I would rather be at home with my book and read it." _Kakashi thought and took a more comfortable position. He looked around the bar and saw it was a normal place where normal people went. He looked over his shoulder and saw a boy next to him who was about seventeen years old. His head was lying on the bar desk and he was holding a sake bottle.

"_Poor guy… he should not be drinking at his age."_ Kakashi thought. But the more he looked at him, the more he recognized him. Blue shirt, black hair… If he wouldn't know better he would thought it was Sasuke.

"_WAIT A MINUTE! IT IS SASUKE!"_ He thought, panicked and pulled up Sasuke's head to take a look at him. He could see that he was quite drunk.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi while his eyes were spinning. He could not tell who it was at first but after a while when his eyes got better he could tell from his sensei's hair and his mask that it was Kakashi.

"Bagashi bensei…" He tried to say.

"Sasuke… how many fingers can you see?" Kakashi asked him and was holding up two fingers.

Sasuke looked at the fingers and then to the right and to the left.

"… I can't count that far…" he said.

"I think you had enough of this," Kakashi said and took away the sake bottle from him.

"No… I want to keep the bottle…" he said and tried to reach for it.

"WHAT IS GONG ON!" Gai asked/ screamed right into Kakashi's ear so that he nearly became deaf. Kakashi was holding his ear and was thinking what he could stuff Gai'sgigantic mouth with to shut him up. Gai noticed Sasuke and pushed Kakashi down on the floor to take a closer look at him. Kakashi… well he fall down on the floor.

Sasuke looked at Gai's face, and then he noticed the giant eye browns.

"You are the ugliest girl I ever met!" Sasuke screamed right into Gai's face and jumped up from his seat and landed on the bar desk.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke said and was holding his fingers like a cross like he wanted to scare away a vampire.

Gai didn't get it and dragged Kakashi up from the floor and was looking him straight into the eyes.

"Do you know what is wrong with your student!" Gai asked him. But Kakashi didn't have time to answer him before Gai continued. "Of course you don't!" Gai said and pushed Kakashi back on the floor again.

"It is obvious he is depressed and started to drink because of YOU!" Gai said and was pointing on Kakashi who was sitting on the floor.

"What? No! I have nothing to do with this!" Kakashi said. But then Sasuke spoke up.

"IT'S ALL TRUE!"

"WHAT!" Kakashi said a bit shocked. What was Sasuke talking about? What had he done now? Hade he done anything to upset him to start to drink!

"There you see! Even your student is accusing you!"

"IT'S ALL TRUE! I REALLY WANTED A GIRLFRIEND! BUT ALL THESE GIRLS IS DUMPING ME HERE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke cried out and sat down on the bar desk.

"……." Both Kakashi and Gai looked at Sasuke and were shocked what Sasuke just had said. Then Gai came up with a brilliant plan in his head.

"Don't you worry my eternal rival's student! I, Maito Gai, will help you in your search for love! Like I helped my own student Lee, to get your love sick little friend Sakura that was all in love with you before. And I will succeed!" Gai said pointing at Sasuke while the sun was going down behind him.

(Don't ask me why the sun was going down in a bar. Gai travels with his own special effects)

Sasuke looked at him with tears running down his face and he looked like he never had been so happy before in his life.

"Will… will you really help me?" Sasuke said and was looking in a glass that he had picked up from the desk.

"Yes I will!" Gai said and took the glass and throw it away right into the wall. Kakashi thought that Sasuke looked like Lee when he and Gai were really touched by eatch other. And that really scared him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sasuke cried out and hugged Gai, and so did Gai, and the sun that was behind them was even more shining than before and waves where hitting the rocks. Yep! This really scared Kakashi.

"YES! I, Maito Gai, will help you. AND SO WILL KAKASHI!" Gai said and grabbed Kakashi so he could also join the hug.

"WHAT?" Kakashi called out.

"Yes you will, my eternal rival! And before you say no. so please take a look at your student." Gai said and moved Kakashi's head right in front of Sasuke's face. So he could take a look at him. "How can you say no to this face?"

Kakashi thought that he could easily say no. Because Sasuke looked terrible. His hair was all messy, he smelled like sake, he was wobbling and the worst part was that he hade big puppy eyes that was staring right into his. But one part of his mind was thinking that he could not say no to his student. It was a part of his job to look after his student after all.

Kakashi sighed. _"This will not be fun…" _Kakashi thought.

"Alright… I will help you…" Kakashi said and he saw that Sasuke really shone up in happiness.

"Will… will you really help me?" Sasuke said and took a new glass and was looking into it.

"Yes." Kakashi said and looked at Sasuke that had really found interest in the glass.

"THIS IS GREAT! We should celebrate this!" Gai said and took up a sake bottle and two glasses fromnowhere. Well… maybe he got the sake bottle from the bar when he ordered it before. And poured the sake into the glass Sasuke was holding it and the two glasses he took up from nowhere. He handed one of the glasses to Kakashi and one to himself. And in one gulp he swallowed the sake.

"This is how real men drinks!" he called out.

Before Kakashi could stop, Sasuke had done the same.

"YEAH! THIS IS HOW REAL MEN DRINK!" He repeated and filled up his glass with more sake.

Kakashi saw that Gai was already a little drunk and Sasuke well… he was already drunk from the beginning.

"Maybe you should not drink so much?" Kakashi said to them.

Both Gai and Sasuke looked at Kakashi and looked at each other and back on Kakashi. And on there faces came up a sly smile.

"What?" Kakashi asked and didn't like the way they looked at him.

But before he reacted both had pulled down his mask, they were to drunk to remember his face, and pressed a sake bottle in his mouth and was holding him. Kakashi had become so surprised that he swallowed all the sake that was left in the bottle.

After that, Kakashi, Gai and Sasuke had a really good time together in the bar that night. And none of then were thinking about what was going to happen next day.

DOM! DOM! DOM! DOOM!

**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy reading this story and you keep on. But please review to me! 

GOOD ONES!

BAD ONES!

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABUT THIS CHAPTER!

**Sasuke: "**How dare you make me drunk?"

**Velka: **"it was easy. I just wrote it down."

**Sasuke: **" I'm gonna kill you!"

**Velka: **"just try!"

**Sasuke: **(taken a kunai out.)

**Velka: **"you want piece of me? Come on!"

**Kakashi: **(steps on front of the fight. Holding both Velka and Sasuke. Trying to kill each others.) "This is not going to be fun…" "sigh"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke one some blind date.

Thanks for all the reviews. The made me so happy.

I made a little change from the chapter one. I wrote that Sasuke was 16 years old but I have made him one year older. That means that he is 17 years old now. I have made that change also in chapter one so if you are a new reader then you don't really need to worry but if you are a continuer of this story, all I wanted was to tell you that.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in his living room on the floor. What in goods name did he do on the floor? He thought but didn't continue to do a research on it because he could feel something that was coming up from his throat and he had to run over to the toilet to throw it up. After a wile he came out from the toilet. 

"_What did I do last night?"_ he thought while he was holding his head because of the headache he had got.

"_I can't remember… only something about… a girl… Gai… what dose that men?"_ he thought.

He didn't remember about his tries to pick up girls last night and abut him and Gai's agreement about, Gai (and Kakashi) was going to help him to find a girl friend.

"_Most have been a bad dream."_ He thought and took out a pill for headache. He took the pill and swallows it and sat down on the couch.

"Maybe I should change clothes?" he said and was looking down on his own clothes that was all messy.

He was about to get up from the couch when all of the suddenly. Something was like exploding out from his wall! Sasuke was throwing back down on his couth again and couldn't se because of all the smoke.

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted out in surprise and was holding his pillow to cover him from all the dust. He couldn't see what is was, or who it was before all the smoke had disappeared. He could see a man or was it a monster?

When all the dust hade disappeared he could see it was GAI? In a pose like always and he was holding Kakashi under his arm that was still sleeping and was still holding his pillow.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked and was looking over to his wall and saw that it was a big hole from Gai.

But Gai didn't listen; he was doing his pose while he was holding Kakashi. Then he noticed Sasuke on the couch that was still holding his pillow. He rushed over to him and was smiling his smile while stars were shining all over it or something….

"How's it hanging? How do you fell today? Are you feeling well? That good if you are feeling well! Because today is you're lucky day! Because I have found the perfect girl for you!" Gai said and was pointing at him so close that he nearly was touching Sasuke's nose and waves was hitting the rocks behind him.

"What…" Sasuke said he hade no clue what Gai was talking about.

"_Girl…, Gai…, Kakashi? What is going on…?" _he thought

"It was a bit hard to com up the perfect girl for you but with my marvellous brain, I was able to figure it out from this piece of paper you drop in the bar." Gai said and gave back a little piece if paper. Sasuke took the paper and opened it and read.

1: She must be a girl!

2: It should not be a girl that I know.

3: She must be in my age. (Maybe a year older or younger…)

4: …..

Sasuke stared at the paper. He couldn't believe it. But then he remembered. When he was sitting in his room and hade over look in his life and he hade came up with this idea to find the girl in his life. Then he had made this list and went down to a bar and rest is history.

Gai looked at Sasuke and thought that he looked little green in his face and came up with a new brilliant idea in his head.

"I have an idea!" Gai shouted out and pointed at Kakashi's head like he meant his own head.

"Sit down my eternal rival!" he said and throws Kakashi down on the couch beside Sasuke.

"I se that you, and you are not in shape to se this girl so I am goanna give you my special power drink that can cure almost anything!" Gai said and pointed at Kakashi and Sasuke.

Frome nowhere Gai took out a table with a blander and loots of fruit and spices. Then he took on a coking hat and started too bland and mixes everything on the table. Sasuke stared whit horror on the blander when it change colour from red to blue to green. Kakashi was still sleeping soundly with his pillow beside Sasuke.

And with a bang the blander exploded and everything in the blander splash out from it. Sasuke thought that now I am goanna get hit with some yucky sticky drink. But just in time Gai throw himself over the table and catch the fluid just in time before it hit Sasuke. And he run all over the room and catch all the fluid in glasses.

"There!" Gai said whit joy. He turned around and saw that Sasuke hade grab Kakashi's arm in shock and was staring on Gai.

"I can really se that you love you're sensei weary much but not is not the time." He said and throws Kakashi away from Sasuke.

"Her, drink this. You will feel much better." Gai said and gave Sasuke one of the glasses and one glass to Kakashi that grabbed it in his sleep.

Sasuke looked down in the glass with discussing and saw this green bubbling fluid.

"And what abut the blander." Gai said. "It is supposed to react so. That is when I know when it is finest and it is great training to."

Sasuke just looked on Gai and down in the glass.

Then Gai started to talk again. "I and Lee always drink this in the morning! That's why I and Lee have so much power and… bla, bla, bla, bla…."Gai said and was keeping talking.

Sasuke was looking down in the glass and thought that he didn't want to be any worse than Lee so he took the glass and swallowed all the fluid in one gulp. He sat in the couch and was staring down into space when he suddenly rushed in to the bathroom to throw it up. Gai, he hadn't notice when Sasuke rushed into the toilet because he hade his back at him. He was just talking about him, Lee and the drink.

"The secret is that you should drink it in small gulps and don't take it all because that will upset the stomach and you will throw it all up. But you will feel nice afterwards but throwing up isn't that nice. Don't you agree?" Gai said and turn to Sasuke that he thought was still on the couch.

"_Where is he_?" he thought and walked in to the kitchen. "_Maybe he is in here to grab something to eat?_"

Kakashi was starting to wake up. He stretched himself and gave a great yawn. Then he noticed that this wasn't his apartment.

"_This isn't my apartment._" He thought. Then he noticed the glass he was holding.

"_What is this?_" he thought and looked down in it. He saw this green bubbling fluid.

"YUCK! Not Gai's special drink!" He remembered one time when he had tried Gai's special drink. It was discussing. And he had to rush over to the toilet to thrown it up. Kakashi looked over his shoulder to se a plant next to him. He took the glass and poured all the fluid in the plant. When all the fluid was gone Kakashi put the glass down on the table and lean down in the couch. He looked in the room and notice Gai in the kitchen and some one in the toilet that didn't felt so god.

"Maybe he tried Gai's special drink?" Kakashi said to the plant because that was the only thing in the room he could talk to. But when he took a closer look he saw that the plant hade died. "…_I will newer try anything Gai will give to me in the future…_" Kakashi thought.

"My eternal rival! You have finely wakened up!" Gai said when he came out from the kitchen and pointed at him.

"Hello." Kakashi said and lifted a hand to welcome him.

"I can se that you have swallowed all my special drink." Gai said and pointed at the glass. "That's god! I thought that you didn't like it. But I see that I hade wrong about it. And to because of that I will make you this drink to you every day!" Gai said and did a pose for his new idea.

"…thanks…" Kakashi said but in his head he was thinking. _"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO_!"

After a while Sasuke came out from the toilet. Kakashi had understand that he was at Sasuke's place but why? And why was Gai there also?

"So Sasuke? Are you ready to se this girl I have found for you?" Gai said then after Sasuke hade went up to his bedroom to Shang clothes and went down again.

Sasuke didn't really know I he was ready to do that. Yes of course he wanted his clan to be rebuilding but was he ready to do that? He was only seventeen years old after all.

Gai saw that Sasuke hade this little worry in his look and he thought that Sasuke was a little nerves to se this girl.

"Don't you worry my eternal rival student!" Gai said to Sasuke and laid a comfortable hand on his shoulder.

"It is always scary too meet new people. Especially when it is a girl." Gai said to Sasuke. "I can understand if you are a little scared but…" Gai said and was keeping talking but Sasuke hade only heard the word "scared."

"_Scared, scared, scared, scared, scared, scared, scared, scared, scared."_ It was echo through Sasuke's head.

"I AM NOT SCARED!" Sasuke shouted out.

"THAT'S GOD!" Gai said. "Face the fear right in the eye and say that you are a man! SAY IT!"

"I AM A MAN!" Sasuke shouted out before he relished what he was doing.

Kakashi just stared at Sasuke and was thinking the he hade got made.

"What did I just do…?" Sasuke said and looked a little bit chocked.

"Nothing! My eternal rival, student! You are just full of the spirit of youth!" Gai said and grabbed Sasuke and Kakashi and hugged them.

"Gai… let… go… of… me!" You could here Kakashi under Gai's arm. Trying to get away from the grip.

"LETS GO OUT AND MEET THIS GIRL I AND KAKASHI HAVE FOUND FOR YOU AND YOU SHOULD GO OUT ON A DATE WITH HER!" Gai said and took Sasuke and Kakashi and throw them over his shoulders and run out from the hole he hade made earlier that day.

"_When did I and Gai arrange this date with Sasuke and this girl?..."_ Kakashi thought while Gai was running down the street as the sun was going up from the distant from the Hokage cliffs.

* * *

So what do you think so far of this story? I will only know if you review to me. So please give me some review. 

GOOD ONES!

BAD ONES!

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABUT THIS CHAPTER!

**Kakashi: **(holding Velka.)

**Velka**: (Begging Kakashi to let go of me.) "Please, please, please, please with loot of sugar and honey. Pease let me go."

**Kakashi**: "No."

**Velka**: "please!"

**Kakashi**: "Still no."

**Velka**: "Why not?"

**Kakashi: **"(looking at Velka like she had got made or something.) "Because you are trying to kill Sasuke!"

**Velka**: "Úm… you men that…" (Looking at Sasuke after I tried to kill him with a big, big, big hammer.) "I was not ting to kill him… I was just trying to hammer down the nail beside him."

**Kakashi:** "No you were not. You were trying to nock him out whits that hammer!"

**Velka**: "……… he was trying to kill me first………." (Looking at Kakashi with big puppy eyes)

**Kakashi: **"That will not work on me." (Is closing his eye's)

**Velka**: "DAM!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke one some blind dates. 3

Thank so much for all you're review the made me so HAPPY! And I know that there is GRAMMAR mistake in chapter TWO but he that helped me before didn't really have TIME to correct them and he have no time to correct this EITHER. And I think that he will not correct them in the future either.

* * *

Sasuke, Kakashi and Gai were lying in the bushes waiting for this girl to come.

"Gai… why do we hide in the bushes?" Sasuke asked a little bit irritated.

"Because, my eternal rival student! You don't know this girl, do you!"

"No."

"Then you don't know how she looks like? Do you!"

"No."

Then you have no idea who she is. Do you!"

"No."

"That's why we are hiding in the bushes! Do you understand?"

"…I think so… but can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes, what?" Gai asked.

"WHY DID YOU PLANED TO HAVE A DATE IN A HOT SPRING IN?" Sasuke yelled in Gai's ear.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Gai asked.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Gai were hiding behind some bushes outside a hot spring in. Because Gai had planed the date to take place there. His plan was smart, easy and a brilliant. The plan was to make this girl to se Sasuke's hot body in the spring and she will easily fall in love with him. Yes, this was a brilliant plan.

"SOMETHING WRONG!" Sasuke yelled. "I will tell you what is wrong! You…" But Sasuke didn't have time to answer it because Gai shut him up with his hand to silence him.

"mmhbgagaaa!" it only sounded from him.

"ssh!" Gai hush him. "She is coming!"

And he was right. A girl walked up from the street and paused outside the hot spring in. She had long red hair and she was wearing a long blue skirt and a white blouse. Sasuke look at her and thought that she looked weary cute. But he is an **Uchiha, and the don't tell anybody what the are thinking.**

**"So what do you think? Pretty cute don't you think?" Gai said to Sasuke.**

**"… Well…"**

**"Of course you think!" Gai said and hit him in the back that Sasuke lost his breath. " I will just tell you some information about her. She is **nineteen and her name is Myiko."

"That's all?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup! That's all! And I and my eternal rival will follow you from a fair distant to make shore that everything goes right. Tell you some tips if it is needed. Right my eternal rival!" Gai said.

"Yeah… right…" Kakashi answered while he was looking in a little hole in the fens to the girl's common hot spring.

"You see! I and my eternal rival will follow you till the end! Oh! And so you know I have only showed a picture of you to this girl and I have told her some info about you to her. And she said that she was willing to go out with you." Gai explained.

"Okay… but how did you… you know… know this girl?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't! I just borrow my student, Tenten's, telephone book. And her name was in there. (And some others.) But I did some research on her and I fond out that you and she would fit perfect together!" Gai explained.

Sasuke didn't answer on that. He just though that he had got insane that he hade made Gai to arrange all of this. But he couldn't help to look at the girl and think that maybe Gai had done something right for once.

"So? What are you waiting for, my eternal rival student? Go up to her!" Gai said and push him out of the bushes. Sasuke stumble out of the bushes and tripped on his own feet and landed on his nose with a smack. Not the first best impression would I say.

"You're poor thing!" Myiko said and rushed up to him when she saw Sasuke on the ground, holding his nose and hopped it wouldn't bleed.

"How do you fell? Her, I got a napkin." She said and handed the napkin to him.

"Thanks…" Sasuke said and took the napkin and blushed a little by how he hade make the first impression.

She looked at him and then she recognised him from the photo.

"You must be Sasuke?" she spooked up.

"Yeas… I'm Sasuke." He said and looked in the napkin to make shore that he didn't have any nose bleed.

"Nice too meet you. My name is Myiko." She said and helped him up.

"Thanks."

"You know… I usually don't go out on blind dates. But you're friend, what was his name… Gai! Yes, he said that you really wanted to have a date and I felt sorry for you… and he explained that you were a weary nice boy and that you wouldn't do any harm to me. And then he show the picture of you and I though that you looked kind of week so I think that I can deafens myself if you tried to do anything… so here I am. But I was surprised that you're friend said that you wanted to date in a hot spring…" she said and looked at him.

"…" Sasuke didn't answer and just gave her a little nervous smile and scratched his head. He was thinking that he wanted to kill Gai nice and slowly.

"But it's okay. I have always wanted to try a hot spring. But do you really have afforded with booth me and you? She asked.

"What? Um… can you wait just a minute? I think I forgot my… my… RAMEN! YES! MY RAMEN! In the bushes, yes the bushes wait just her! And… look at the… um… clouds!" Sasuke asked and turned around and jumped back in the bushes to kick the crap out of Gai.

"_He must be shy."_ She thought.

"Sasuke what happen? Did you get cold feet?" Gai asked him when he jumped back in the bushes.

Sasuke didn't answer. He grabbed Gai's neck and tried to strangle him.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST TO HIRE A HOT SPRING?" Sasuke yelled in his ear.

"But. It. Is. Normal. For. The. Man. to. pay. For. The. lady." Gai answered between the strangles.

"BUT I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY ON ME NOW!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Don't. Worry. I. Have. Ordered. A. privet. Hot. Spring. For. You." Gai said as he became more and more blue in the face.

"Can you please keep it quiet? You make the girl's notice us!" Kakashi said in the middle of it all, still looking in the hole in the fence.

"You have? Sasuke asked and let go of him and was ignoring Kakashi.

"Yes…" Gai said and tried to get info of air.

"Couldn't you have told me that Earlier?" Sasuke yelled at him.

"You never asked me." Ha answered.

Sasuke was about to lose his temper but he was able to calm him down.

"Can you just tell me now…" Sasuke asked and Gai explained quickly with hot spring he had order for him.

"Thanks!" he said and jumped up from the bushes to Myiko.

"Sorry for that." Sasuke said and walked over to Myiko that was looking at the clods.

"What do you think that clod looks like?" she asked him and pointed at a clod.

"hm?…" he asked him self and looked at the clod she was pointing at.

"I don't know." He answered here.

"I think it looks like a bunny. Do you know what bunny's like to do?" She asked him.

"What?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Exactly! The like to eat carrots!" She said knowingly.

"…okay…Um… shell we go in?" he asked.

"Okay!" she said and smiled at him.

"But where is you're bag?" she asked him.

"You are not planning to sit in the hot spring naked with me? Are you? If you are, then the date is over! She said.

"My bag? O! My bag! It's… well… it's…" Sasuke looked around him. Then from nowhere a bag hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" yelled.

"There it is! Are you a magician or something?" she asked him.

"No… not really…" he said.

"Then, shell we go in?" she asked.

"Okay…" he said and felt with his hand on his head. And hop that he wouldn't get a lump.

The walk together in to the hot spring in and on distant you could see Gai and Kakashi hidden behind the bushes. Well I don't know if you should count Kakashi in the group because he had only look in the little hole in to the common hot spring to the girls. "

"Move away the arm… move away the arm… can't she just moves away her arm…" he had mumbled all the time.

And so you know. Gai was the person that threw the bag on Sasuke's head. Don't ask me where he got that from. He is a ninja after all.

"Look my eternal rival! You're student have walked into the love rode to the hot spring! That is the spirit of youth! I am sure that you would never come up with something like this! Or what do you say, my eternal rival?" Gai asked.

"Move away the arm… move away the arm… can't she just moves away her arm…" He still mumbled.

"Of course you agree with me! Come now! We must look over this date!" Gai said and did a dramatic pose.

"Move away the arm… move away the arm… can't she just moves away her arm…"

"COME NOW! MY, ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai shouted out and grabbed Kakashi's arm and run away with him.

"NO! I haven't finished watching!" Kakashi shouted.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter. So please give me some review! And I know there is a bit of spellings mistakes so you don't need to tell me. But if there is somebody out there that likes to correct them I will be so happy. But that are maybe a bit too much to ask for…

But please give me some review.

GOOD ONES!

BAD ONES!

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABUT THIS CHAPTER!

**Kakashi: "**Now, say sorry to Sasuke." (Is still holding Velka.)

**Sasuke:** "…"

**Velka: **"…No!"

**Kakashi: "**Say sorry!"

**Velka:** "No!"

**Kakashi:** "Say sorry or I burn all you're Naruto books and all you're other Manga!"

**Velka: "**YOUWOULDN'T!"

**Kakashi: "**just try me!"

**Velka: "**… Okay… I'm sorry that I tried to kill you. Please except this as a token of my gratitude." (Handing over a packet to Sasuke. Don't ask me were I got that from.)

**Sasuke: **"…" (Holding the packet)

**Velka: **"Come here Kakashi. Cant we go for a walk?"

**Kakashi: "**Wait just a minuet… what is it in that packet?"

**Velka: **"Nothing special. And if a told you, I will spoil the surprise. Wouldn't I"

**Kakashi: "**But I don't really trust you… "

**Velka: "**Of course you trust me. Come now!" (Is getting a little bit stressed.)

**Sasuke: **(is looking weary suspicious at the packet.)

**Velka: **"Come now!"

**The packet: **"self destruction is now completed."

**Kakashi and Sasuke: **(looking weary angry at Velka.)

**Velka: "…**Fuck!"

**BOOM!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke one blind dats4.

Sasuke and Myiko had got to there Hot spring and were about to change there clothe to there bathe clothe, in separate rooms of course.

"_How the heck did Gai know where my bathing trunks were? And where did he hide the bag?"_ Sasuke was thinking as he took the black bathing trunks on with a little Uchiha mark on the right side.

"_Maybe I shouldn't underestimate Gai…but in second thought…maybe I should."_ he thought and walked to there hot spring. He was a little embarrassed when he had found out what Gai hade ordered for him. He hadn't told Myiko about it because she had waited for him a bit away. He had only found out what Gai had told him. That he had ordered "hot spring nr 36". And that was a hot spring for lovers. And that embarrassed him a bit.

He came out from the dressing room. He didn't want that anybody saw him in this corridor. He made sour that there wasn't anybody there but to be on the sure side he sneak through the corridor and peeked around the corner to make sour the he didn't meet any body on his way. When the coast was clear he jumped out from his hide and was about to run to there hot spring.

"THERE YOU ARE SASUKE!" A loud voice came from behind him.

Sasuke turned his head and saw to his unhappiness, Gai and Kakashi.

"_Wait! Maybe I can se Kakashi- sensei's face?"_ he thought and turned his face to Kakashi.

"(?)" Kakashi had that expression on his face and to Sasuke's disappointment; Kakashi was wearing a small towel around his face.

"_I should have guessed." _Sasuke thought and signed.

Kakashi was wearing dark blue bathing trunks with some dog paws mark furthest down. And Gai was wearing lime green bathing trunks with some lemons on them. Just so you know what there are wearing.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled at theme.

"You don't think that we are going to just leave you here, do you?" Gai answered him.

"I could only hope…" Sasuke answered sarcastic.

"Of course you don't! We will look after you till the end! Let the spirit of youth guide you and us!" Gai said and the sun was shining behind him.

"And you should know that we are in that hot spring if you ewer need us" Gai said and pointed at a door.

"Whatever. But can't you just disappear or something!" Sasuke asked them and was getting angrier.

"Of course we can! We are ninjas after all!" Gai said and both of them disappeared in a pouf of smock.

"Thanks…" Sasuke said and walked away.

"Hmm… what did I do here?..." Sasuke thought.

"THE DATE!" he thought and run over to there hot spring. He was standing outside the door and he walked in. when he came in he didn't se anything because of all the fog.

"Myiko?" he called.

"Over here!" he heard and saw a figure in the fog and walked in. But what he didn't se was the soap on the floor. And so he tripped over it and landed with a splash in the hot spring.

"WAAAAAAA! HOT!" he called out when he landed in the water.

In a other hot spring Gai and Kakashi where sitting there… well… maybe not Gai. He was jumping all over the room and was doing as usually his poses. Kakashi was thinking that it was a miracle that he didn't trip over his own feet.

"AA! Yeas, my eternal rival! I am a genius! Me! Maito Gai is a marvellous on to make perfects dates to others! Maybe I should start a business with this on my free time!" Gai said and was still jumping around the room and did a piruett and landed in the water with a big splash.

"OMG! Can't you pleas be still!" Kakashi yelled on Gai.

"NO! My eternal rival! I am in such a high spirits, it's the spirit of youth and love in the air that have made me all this!" he said and dive in to the water and hit his head one the stone one the bottom of the hot spring.

"By the way Gai…" Kakashi said when Gai lifted his head up with a big bump on his head.

"What is this for kind of spring did you ordered for us… this is a weary popular hot spring in, in hidden leaf. And the have all sort of hot spring's here. Till the youngest to the oldest." he continued. He didn't really trust Gai, especially after that with Gai's special power drink this morning.

"Um… nothing really…" Gai said and looked away quickly.

"O! Look, a cow!" Gai said and tried to change the subject.

"Sad, you miss him, He flew away." He continued

"Gai… you are hiding something for me! I know it because there is no way that a cow can be here now and cows can't fly away!" Kakashi said and was becoming more and more suspicious.

"OKAY! Well… the thing is that the didn't have enough of this hot springs in the nearest of Sasuke's so I ordered this one!" Gai explained.

"Okay, BUT WITH KIND OF HOT SPRING IS IT?" Kakashi asked and was becoming angrier.

"A.. … …. ……." Gai mumbled something.

"Can you say that again! And louder pleas!" Kakashi asked.

"A hot love spring…" Gai said and jumped out from the water because at the moment of time Gai said those words Kakashi wanted to kill him. Just the though with Gai and him was just freaking him out! And especially in a hot love spring.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kakashi shouted and was running around the hot spring.

"But the don't know it is us in here!" Gai said will he was running around.

"I dressed me in a dress and named myself Gabriel!" he continued.

"SO NOW THE THINK I AM WITH HOOKER OR SOMETHING! AND A UGLY ONE! I AM NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!" Kakashi yelled and wanted to kill Gai with big rusty saw.

"NO! I didn't use your name! I named you Karro!" Gai continued.

"SO NOW THE THINK WE ARE LESBIANS!" Kakashi shouted.

"…" Gai newer thought that far. He had thought hat two girls in a hot spring wouldn't be so weird but he newer though that it exist lesbians. But now when Kakashi had mentioned it. He remembered and stopped middle in his running to think this over. So Kakashi run right into him.

BOOM!

Both of them fell down back into the hot spring. First there were no sound but then the water bubbled and suddenly, Gai was punched up from the hot spring and flied over the sky and became a little star far away. In the Middle of the hot spring stood Kakashi with his fist up in the air.

"I… hate… him…" he stuttered out and sat down in the hot spring to calm his nerves.

At the same time in hot spring nr 36.

"WAAA! HOT, HOT!" Sasuke shouted and waved with his arms.

"Of course it's hot in a hot spring." Myiko said and walked up to Sasuke that hade sat himself up on the edge of the hot spring.

"You are so clumsy." She said and smiled at him.

"I am not. I didn't se the soap on the floor…" he self defense him.

"As I said, you are clumsy." She repeated.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" she said and grabbed his arm and dragged him in to the water.

SPLASH!

"HOT!" Sasuke shouted again.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Myiko laughed at him.

"Why you little… here!" he said and pushed her so she felled back into the water.

"That was mean! I will get you for that!" she said and rush forward at him.

But because of Sasuke ninja skills, he could easily avoid her so she fell down in the water again. But she didn't rest there, no; she just tried again to take him down. But Sasuke just avoid her. But she was stubborn so she tried over and over again to push him down in the water. And she didn't mind that she miss him she just laugh and so did Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't remember when he had so much fun sin last time. He tried to remember when he and Naruto hade a god time together. But sins Naruto got together with Hinata he was always with her. And the seem to have so much fun when the where together. Maybe he had been a bit jealous of them. He hadn't nearly spoken with Naruto for quite a will now. But he was cut out of his thoughts when the suddenly heard someone that was yelled at someone ells.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" the heard.

"Who is it that is yelling?" Myiko asked.

"I don't know?" he replied.

"SO NOW THE THINK I AM WITH HOOKER OR SOMETHING! AND A UGLY ONE! I AM NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!" The heard again.

"Who ever it is every one can hear them." Sasuke said to Myiko.

"SO NOW THE THINK WE ARE LESBIANS!" the heard again.

"Okay that's it! I have info of them, who ever the are!" Sasuke said and walked up from the water.

"Were you going?" Myiko asked.

"To bet the crap out of them." Sasuke answered.

"You have a low temperament." Myiko said.

"I will be back son." Sasuke said and walked out from the door.

"Okay." She said and disappeared under the water.

Sasuke walked out to the corridor and tried to hear where the sound hade came from. He could hear from the other rooms that others were irritated as well. But were did the sound came from he thought. He walked to the right where he though that it maybe com from. He tried to listen if he could her the person voice again.

When he walked he heard something from the door he was standing in front of. It didn't sound like the voices from before but it catch his attention. He putted his era to the door and tried to listen. Maybe it was kind of rude of him to listen to others conversation but this one really catches his attention. It didn't sound like words but something ells. Something that he hade heard before but he couldn't remember it. He made sour that there wasn't any one alls in the corridor and he closed his eye's to get a picture in his head of what he heard.

He could hear the water from the hot spring and two persons. The where not in the water, no, the wear beside it and the other person was sitting but the other was… he could not tell. He heard something that was dropping but it didn't sound like water. It sounded thicker…

Then it just hit him! IT WAS BLOOD! Somebody was dying in there and the other was just looking at him or her. He must do something, of course. He punched the door up and rushed in. he saw immediately a small boy and… GAI!

"GAI?" Sasuke shouted and stared at Gai that was unconscious and was hanging through the ceiling and with a big lump on his head and some blood was dropping from his nose and from the lump. The little boy that was in the same room, looked like he was six to seven years old and he was poking Gai with a stick.

"Hello!" the little boy said when he turned his head and was still poking with Gai with the stick.

"Hello! Can I just tack that man over there?" Sasuke said and walked in.

"Okay! You know! When my mom left to get me something to drink, then this old man just crashed through the ceiling. My mom didn't hear it! But I did because I was in hear! And, and then I started to poke him with this stick I found." The boy said and poked Gai some more.

"Alright… but can I just take him now?" Sasuke said and tried to take him.

"NO!" the boy said.

"But you just said that I could?" Sasuke said and looked annoyed at the boy.

"YES!" the boy replied.

"Good, then I can take…"

"NO!"

"But…"

"YES!"

"What are you talking abo…"

"NO!"

"Now you listen to me!"

"YES!"

"Good."

"NO!"

"What are you saying! What do you want!" Sasuke said and was really piss of.

"Play with me." The boy answered.

"What! NO!" Sasuke said.

"YES!" the boy replied.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

And so the continued to say yes and no. Hope you hade fun reading this story and you will keep one!

Will Sasuke escape the annoying child! What will happen to myiko when she go and search for Sasuke!" And what will the child's mother think when she find's Sasuke and Gai in there? And what will Kakashi do! Find out in the next chapter!

But please review to me!

GOOD ONES!

BAD ONES!

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABUT THIS CHAPTER!

**Velka**: (Is being tied up). "Let me go!"

**Sasuke**: "Can I kill her!"

**Kakashi**: "No not yet."

**Velka**: "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO! DON'T KILL ME!"

**Kakashi**: "We will not kill you if you promise that you don't try to kill Sasuke or try to blow us up!"

**Velka**: "It wasn't my idea to give the packet to Sasuke."

**Sasuke**: "can I kill her?"

**Kakashi**: "Not now Sasuke! What did you say? That it wasn't your idea to give it to Sasuke?"

**Velka**: "No. The little raccoon made me do it, that one that is named Hugo."

**Kakashi**: "A raccoon that is named Hugo made you do it? Am not borne yesterday! Did you hear Sasuke? A raccoon made her do it. Ha, ha, ha, ha! What is that you are holding?"

**Sasuke**: (caring a big packet.) "The raccoon said that I would give this to you. (Giving the big packet to Kakashi).

**Kakashi**: "Thanks. Wait a minuet… a raccoon?"

**The packet**: "_self destruction is now completed._"

**Velka**: "RUN!"

**BOOM!**

**The little raccoon that is named Hugo: **(laugh like a maniac). "MUH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"


End file.
